My version of Vampire Diaries
by Undapper Thoughts
Summary: Crappy Title sugestions welcomed. Elena/Damon. Rated M for later chapters. I suck at summaries but please give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Elena P.O.V

'Oh joy. Starting a new school today what fun.' Elena thought miserably getting out of bed.

She was not happy to be in Mystic Falls it brought back so many memories of the trips she and her family used to take there in the summer. But all that had changed six months ago when her parents had died in a car crash and then only two weeks later her 15 year old brother had committed suicide leaving her alone in the world.

She had changed a lot since then, she thought while looking in the mirror. At her old school she had been the queen the most popular and wanted girl in school.

She was beautiful she had been told so enough times to know it was true. With long brown hair, pale skin, rosy red lips always set in a sensual smirk, thick long dark lashes that framed deep blue eyes like lapis lazuli gemstones and a full voluptuous body with long creamy legs and a taught flat stomach.

Elena sighed shaking away her thoughts while getting in the shower. After washing her hair she got out of the shower and blow dried her hair. Getting dressed in a blood red corset, a black rara skirt and a pair of black peep toe pumps. Elena put on some clear lip gloss picked up her bag and went downstairs.

"See ya aunt Jenna I've got to go," was all she said as she walked out the door not even waiting for a reply she put her helmet on, got on her black motor cycle and was off.

As she was pulling into the car park of her new high school Elena noticed everyone turn and stare. Pulling up she got off her bike slowly and took her helmet off shaking her hair out. Picking up her bag she turned and walked into the school hall. She reached the office and received her new schedule.

Looking to see what class she had she sighed. 'Science first I suppose that's not to bad' she thought mildly. Leaving the office and going to where she was told her locker was she dumped her bag just bringing her note books and textbook. Closing her locker and turning to start looking for her class, she was startled when she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Matt" she smiled amused once she saw who it was. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Showing you to your first class of course." He grinned. "How are you Elena?" Pushing down her annoyance at the question she faked a smile and replied.

"I'm fine thanks Matty" he grimaced at hearing the name making her grin.

"Do you have to call me that?" he complained.

"Of course I do. Why I've been calling you that since we were six, and if I remember correctly you would only ever let me call you that." Grinning evilly she asked. "Well are you showing me to science or what Matty?"

"Fine, fine" he grouched good naturedly.

"Well lead the way" she replied.

After getting to science and finding a seat Elena looked around at her classmates with disinterest until she saw a boy no man walk into the room and sit next to her. He was tall was the first thing she noticed and pale, he had dark straight hair and dark almost black eyes.

"My name is Damon" he told her staring into her eyes.

"Elena" she replied staring right back. Damon smirked as if happy about something.

"I don't remember seeing you around and I'd remember a pretty face like yours" he told her quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Well that is because it is my first day of school here now isn't it" she replied smiling softly.

"Well then I simply must insist that I escort you to your next class" he told her smirking.

"Why thankyou." She practically purred in reply.

"The pleasure is all mine." He told her with a small smile.

"All right, all right. Time to start class now. Okay, this units topic is the human body……"

* * *

The end of chapter one! What do you think? And now I'm off to type up the next chapter in my other story 'One thing makes a whole lot of difference'

Please Review letting me know wether or not to continue. I wrote this story on a whim so I don't know how good it is. Obviously this is going to be a Elena/Damon story cause I love Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Damon POV

School. I do not know why i ever agreed to go, but some how Stefan had convinced me to try it out. Again. It was the same thing everyday. Arrive at school, go to class, flirt with girls, "eat" lunch, go to more classes and go home. It never changed and it was getting boring.

I sighed as I pulled up to school on my motorbike glancing at my watch and realising that I needed to hurry if I was going to get to class on time. As I was walking to my locker I contemplated just ditching school all together but something told me I should go today, that something good would happen.

Walking in the classroom door I paused to look at the fine specimen sitting next to the seat I usually sit in. She had long brown hair, pale skin, red lips and a smoking hot body she was wearing a blood red corset and black skirt that looked simply

divine on her. Walking over to her I sat down next to her and looked her straight into her surprisingly lapis lazuli coloured

eyes.

"My name is Damon" was all I said waiting to see if she was going to be one of those annoyingly preppy girls that seemed to swarm this town.

"Elena" she replied simply staring straight back at me. I smirked happily thanking the heavens that she wasn't a prep.

"I don't remember seeing you around and I'd remember a pretty face like yours" I told her charmingly quirking my eyebrow

in question.

"Well that is because it is my first day of school here now isn't it" she replied smiling softly at me.

"Well then I simply must insist that I escort you to your next class" I told her smirking.

"Why thank you" she almost purred in reply making me almost dance for joy inside. Finally someone to stir things up.

"The pleasure is all mine" I simply replied smiling in return, before the teacher entered the classroom and started speaking. I sat back and tuned out already knowing all the information he was attempting to teach. I was very pleased that I had decided to go to school today and knowing it had everything to do with the gorgeous woman sitting next to me. Yes this would be a very interesting day I could tell.

Sorry I haven't updated before now I was sick and the I had to catch up on school work and do homework and other things came up including my grannies funeral so I hope this appeases you even if it is a rather pathetic chapter with nothing new in it besides a view into the mind of Damon Salvatore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

**Elena's P.O.V**

So far today had gone a lot better than I had expected it to. The classes were covering things I had already learnt so I didn't have to pay attention and I had met a hot bad boy type. Yes today had gone very well so far.

Meeting Damon Salvatore had been an interesting experience and so far today we seemed to share the same schedule. There was about five minutes to go until the lunch bell rung and I couldn't wait to get out of here, math was not something I enjoyed even though I was good at it.

As the bell rang I stood up to get my books only to see a smirking Damon with them in his arms.

"Is there any particular reason you have my books?" I asked with amusement.

"I am simply being a gentleman my dear." He replied still smirking. Rolling my eyes at his proffered elbow I linked my arm through it and we walked down the crowded halls.

"Will you sit with me at lunch?" Damon queried.

"I would if I was planning to stay here for lunch." I said smirking.

"Oh? And Where would you be going?" He asked me.

"Hmm. I thought I might go for a ride on my bike. You're more than welcome to join me." I offered.

With a devilish glint in his eye he accepted my offer and we dumped our books in our lockers before heading to the car park. Heading towards my bike he whistled appreciatively.

"Nice bike, gorgeous." He said. I smirked slightly as I watched him checking me out as I got on my bike.

"Thanks handsome why don't you get your ride and we can get out of here" I told him giving him a quick once over.

Mentally drooling as i watched him ride over on his own bike.

"Well where too?" he asked me.

"I don't know let's just ride for a bit and then we can go somewhere." I replied with a smile.

"Sure thing. Lead the way" he told me. Grinning and leaning forward over my bike I took off out the parking lot.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I was very very happy I had come to school today and it was all thanks to the sexy woman riding in front of me.

Elena Gilbert. A woman who looked so much like Katherine yet so different. They had an almost identical bone structure, the same lips, the same eyes, skin and a very similar body. But the differences were also noticeable she was shorter and even though the hair was so alike Katherine's it was brown and not blonde, she also seemed to have a more sarcastic, caring personality than Katherine had. Katherine had always been manipulating and malicious always putting herself first and not caring about others.

When he had first seen her and really took in her appearance he had been startled. It had almost been like seeing Katherine again but with brown hair. But once they had spoken though that thought had completely left his mind. This was not Katherine this was a sarcastic, sensual, hurt woman who drew him in more than Katherine could ever hope to do.

While he had loved Katherine and until this day had thought her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the moment he saw Elena his thoughts had changed. Elena was undoubtedly gorgeous, with her thick brown hair, startling blue eyes and petit full figure she was breath taking in a completely different way to Katherine.

Katherine had looked like an innocent angel with her blonde hair, blue eyes , hard angles and sweet mask she had put up. But Elena she looked like the personification of sin, she was all soft angles and sensual body, she was completely decadent and Damon loved it.

Okay well I know it's been a while but here you go and enjoy. I have been busy trying to write my other stories as well as the drama that is high school as well as searching for the USB i had my stories backed up on, but i have overcome these obstacles and here you go.

Please review they motivate me to keep writing knowing that people like and appreciate my stories.

xxTaylaxx


End file.
